


How to make a Tony Trap

by MiloKitty



Series: Steve's Son Tony [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humour, I just needed some good feels after last chapter in main story, Tony Being Tony, Traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloKitty/pseuds/MiloKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We learn how to trap a wild Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make a Tony Trap

**Author's Note:**

> As the Tags Say i needed some good feels, Natasha Queen of the morons depressed me if you can't tell by the ending of the chapter, i kinda just let it boil away into nothingness and for that I am sorry

**Tony Trapping 101**

**The blue Berry Bandit**

**Ingredients**

  * **Fresh blue berries**
  * **Fresh cream, preferably hand made, but store bought will do**
  * **Small amount of good scotch**



**Method**

  1. **Fill a normal dessert or breakfast bowl with cream**
  2. **Stir in Scotch till all absorbed**
  3. **mix in Blue berries**
  4. **Place an acceptable distance away with spoon supplies and wait**



**The science behind coffee (The Stark way)**

**Ingredients**

  * **cream**
  * **suger**
  * **sweetener**
  * **full cream Milk**



**Method**

  1. **Make fresh pot of plain black coffee**
  2. **half fill a larger than usual coffee mug**
  3. **Stir in half a normal cup of milk**
  4. **Stir in sweetener**
  5. **add half a tablespoon of sugar**
  6. **add equal amount of cream**
  7. **place under air vent and wait**



**The 36 and the 56 hour cure**

**ingredients**

  * **One strong man**
  * **One cup of Store bought hot chocolate**
  * **blanket**
  * **A powerful A.I on your side**



**Method (36 hours)**

  1. **Confirm A.I is on your side**
  2. **Bring Hot chocolate, pre made to Tony**
  3. **Wait for caffeine drop**
  4. **move to sleeping area**
  5. **cover in blanket**



  **Method (56 hours)**

  1. **Confirm A.I is on your side**
  2. **Have A.I shut off power to workshop**
  3. **Have strong man of your choosing pick Tony up and carry him to penthouse**
  4. **Place Tony in bed, then leave**



**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more Tony Traps as I think of them, if you have any suggestions let me know!


End file.
